


A Chivalrous Game

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nick's beat up but you know...that's just a Thing in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick gets beat up and Finn cleans his wounds.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A Chivalrous Game

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to jencsi, who gave me the prompt "You don’t need to protect me.”

“Oh my God, Nick!” Finn gasps as she walks into the room, her hands running through her hair furiously. “Why did you do that!?” 

Nick leans back into a slump as he wipes away the blood from his busted lip, tries to adjust his broken nose, squints through dual black eyes that make him look like some sort of raccoon. 

“There was no other option, they were gonna get either one or both of us if I didn’t make that call.”

“You don’t need to protect me,” Finn reminds him as she tosses Nick an ice pack, then walks over to the counter to retrieve the first aid kit. 

“Oh, I know,” Nick grins cheekily. “I was protecting them from _you.”_

Finn settles onto the couch next to him, he reaches a bruised hand to brush the hair out of her smiling face.

“Guess chivalry isn’t dead after all, hmm?” she teases a smile out of him as she prepares to clean up his wounds. 

“Besides, I look better all beat up, anyway, don’t I? Makes me feel kinda…badass.”

She giggles as he breathes sharply when she brings up a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant. He lets out a small whine, quickly turning his head away like a small child from the cotton ball that she dances all over his face until he gets used to it. 

“The bigger and tougher they come the harder they fall,” she mutters under her breath with a wink as Nick pouts. 

“I’ll show _you _who’s big and tough…” he mutters in return. 

“Is that a dare, Mr. Stokes?”

“And if it is, Miss Finlay?”

“Well…I can show you just exactly what happens to men who don’t have the same protection you offered,” she grabs the lapel of his jacket, and his tongue sticks out between his teeth.

“Game on.”


End file.
